


The time Miles met Tony Stark and made a discovery

by TheRegularWriter



Series: Miles in the MCU [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Arguing, Father Figures, Friendship, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Injury, Kid Miles Morales, Miles is a good kid, Miles' dad is mentioned, Platonic Relationships, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Protective Tony Stark, Slice of Life, Stubborn Peter Parker, This fic is actually not serious, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-07-29 12:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20082376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRegularWriter/pseuds/TheRegularWriter
Summary: In which little Miles Morales tries to help a wounded, stubborn Spider-Man until Iron Man arrives trying not to freak out.





	The time Miles met Tony Stark and made a discovery

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning on posting this earlier but I just wasn't getting it the first times I wrote it; but now I finally did it! I'm putting this and _It's okay to be afraid_ in a series, just so you know they're related.
> 
> This is probably the happiest(?) story I've written in a while, to be honest... I'm satisfied with how this turned out :'D
> 
> Little heads up: I sort of adopted the "Tony still owns the Stark Tower so he can be near his spider-son" thing a lot of fics have because I like the idea. Idc.
> 
> Again, I apologize for writing mistakes and any OOCness here. Still, hope you enjoy it!

Sometimes, Miles thinks his parents worry over him too much. In fact, he should emphasize his father in that statement – Jefferson is a police officer and so demands safety at all costs, to the point of not trusting Aaron or some kids that Miles has befriended, either at school or in his neighborhood. The boy may understand given the mess that Brooklyn (or New York as a whole) can be, but it’s not like he’s stupid or unaware of his surroundings. He may be young, but he has become more familiar with walking around, thanks to his uncle and those boys Jefferson disapproves of. Miles is not careless, unlike what his father appears to believe.

After another school day, Miles heads to Aaron’s with his friends as his parents are working. It’s a good thing his school is near where he and his uncle live; and the other boys are great companions, as they laugh together in the street. The group is pretty diverse, Miles being one of the youngest while others are older, which makes it a more welcoming environment, makes him feel included. He just wishes his father could understand this…

When they’re closer to Aaron’s apartment, the kids disperse to their own destinations and thus Miles is on his own. The past days have been relatively peaceful since… since the night his uncle was shot. It took him some time to recover and he has been staying in more often due to that, too. Miles reminded to buy him a snack, which was actually provided by his dad out of anyone else. That doesn’t mean they’re in good terms, though.

Regardless, it has been a good day; and now he’s going to hang out with Aaron for the rest of the afternoon. The boy is smiling, relaxed. Hopefully nothing unusual would ruin it for him.

… that’s what he thought before he hears loud noises coming from the alley he was passing by. It sounds like something crashed the several trash cans. It might have been a dog or cat, or anything else, except he also catches on a pained groan in there.

Maybe Miles should’ve headed home, his uncle is waiting for him. Instead, however, he ends up entering the dark alley to get a closer look.

Some of the cans have fallen, so he smells the horrible garbage, yet remains quiet to not be noticed by whoever is there. Other bins are still standing, so he hides behind them and raises his head until he’s able to see a tall figure tripping again. It may be dark but the first things he notices are the familiar red and blue tones he himself wears as a hoodie. And, just like that, Miles meets Spider-Man close again.

He would’ve been happy to see his hero again, weren’t it for the fact that the other can barely stand on his feet. Spider-Man leans against the wall until he’s sitting on the dirty ground. Miles notices his suit is ripped in some parts, revealing… dark bruises smudging his skin. The boy gasps without making a sound and, before he can do anything, he freezes. Spider-Man is… he’s taking his mask off!

Miles covers his mouth with a hand when he… he discovers the hero’s true appearance. Without a mask, an… actual teenager is exposed, revealing messy and sweaty, brown hair and round face features. There’s a small amount of blood staining his cheek as well.

Miles should have suspected. His voice really is higher than he expected but never thought too much about it before. Now, he knows Spider-Man is a young boy who looks after the people from Queens (and Brooklyn as well, he supposes). Which isn’t a bad thing, actually.

But it doesn’t matter now – Spider-Man is hurt right in front of him and Miles is just standing there! He should do something!

Except the boy doesn’t know what to do. Heck, he hated to imagine what could have happened to his uncle if Spider-Man hadn’t shown up. Now the _hero_ needs his help.

Miles realizes he has no phone; but hey, Aaron’s apartment is not too far, maybe the adult can call an ambulance or do anything as long as he’s safe. Well, he can’t waste time!

The younger steps forward. Spider-Man hasn’t even realized he’s right there; the teenager is looking at… at nowhere, wincing in pain at the same time. His chest is moving slowly, as if breathing is too much of an effort. Miles decides to reveal himself for once, hoping he doesn’t scare him.

“Uh… Spider-Man?” He calls him.

As soon as he said it, the teen jumps and gasps, searches for his mask and tries to put it back; yet he’s panicking so he fails at hiding his face.

“Hey, hey.” Miles sounds calm, trying to soothe him. “It’s okay. I won’t tell anyone, I promise.”

The brown-haired boy appears to calm down after that, but he moans in pain again and stiffens his body. Miles tries not to stare at his wounds and instead aims to focus on helping him.

“Wait… Miles?” Spider-Man says, his voice higher.

Part of him feels a bit flustered that the hero remembers his name but reminds himself that’s not the point.

“What happened to you?” Miles asks.

The hero groans and replies, “I sorta... fell after stopping some bad guys selling weapons. My web shooters… kinda got busted, ugh.”

Spider-Man pats his own hands in his right pulse, the black part of his suit. He frowns as he can’t get it to work, and mutters, “Sh- Shoot.”

“Do you think you can stand up? I could take you to my uncle’s, it’s not far,” Miles suggests. “He can help you with those wounds—”

“What? No, no, no, you don’t have to! I’ll just- figure out what’s wrong with these and then I can get out just fine!”

“But- you’re hurt!” Miles protests.

“Really, it’s not a big deal. My spider powers give me super healing, these will be gone within the blink of an eye. Easy peasy.”

The black-haired boy wants to believe him, but it doesn’t… appear the “super healing” is having any effect. Besides, he can just tell how in pain Spider-Man is with every movement he makes.

“Let me help you,” The younger pleads. “I don’t think you should go out there like that—”

“Relax, buddy, I’m gonna be just fine. Just let me get this right…”

The black thing in the teenager’s pulse projects what appears to be… the settings of said web shooters? Miles has never thought just how advanced his suit is. It doesn’t even take long for the older to figure out what is wrong.

“Welp, looks like they were turned off somehow… those stupid alien weapons almost did a number out of it,” Spider-Man mumbles to himself.

Finally, the projection thing is gone. Spider-Man sighs and says, “It’s all settled, I’d better get going.”

Miles’ eyes widen. “Wha- but you can barely get on your feet!”

“Hey, remember I have super healing; I already feel fine!”

Except he doesn’t. The hero is only able to stand up since he uses the wall behind him as support. Miles is looking at him in disbelief.

“Come on, don’t do this,” The younger begs. “Your healing isn’t working, man! You’ve gotta get help!”

“Even if I needed, I can’t let anyone discover my identity, Miles,” Spider-Man argues. “It’s dangerous.”

“But what if you get hurt again?”’

“I can handle it, I’m Spider-Man!”

Miles groans. Good god, he really _is_ a teenager. Too stubborn! Before he can try and stop him again, Spider-Man puts on his mask and says, “Karen, trace the fastest route back to Queens.”

“Hey, wait-!” The kid stands in front of him, so he doesn’t walk.

Yet Miles realizes that Spider-Man continues, “What- Karen, I’m fine, I have enhanced healing, remember? I fixed my web shooters, too!” It… seems as though he’s talking to this Karen Miles has no idea who it is. The hero even awaits before protesting, “No, it’s gonna be okay! You- You don’t need to call him, okay? He’s- He’s _busy_, I—Karen, NO, don’t call-!”

Whatever it was, Spider-Man isn’t amused. He lets out a defeated groan and falls back to the ground as he takes his mask off again, wincing again but quieter. Miles blinks in confusion.

“Uh, who’s Karen?” He asks, finally.

Spider-Man snaps his head at his direction. “She’s like… y’know… a computer my suit has. Artificial intelligence.”

“Oh. She talks to you and everything?”

“Yeah. She’s a big help; she shows me what I can do to do a better job, like track criminals or weapons, fastest routes to anywhere you can imagine, call the emergencies and so on… she’s also a good listener when I have no one to talk to.”

Miles can’t help smirking as he asks, “So she’s like your computer wife? Like Plankton’s?”

“You could say that,” The teenager laughs, weak. “She worries about me, too…”

The environment is less tense, except Miles won’t stop feeling bad about his hero’s wounds. Though he remembers how Spider-Man and Karen argued just then, noting that the former did mention a ‘he’, not a hospital, as far as the younger boy is concerned.

“She called for help, right?" Miles asks, Spider-Man nods in response. "Then… who did she call?”

“Um… you see…”

His voice dies out as he snaps his head toward a certain direction. Miles follows his lead, taking notice of a bright, yellow light coming from the sky approaching at a surprising speed.

“What is _that_?!” Miles yells, terrified. Before he can get Spider-Man out of there, the teenager already soothes him.

“It’s not a threat, it’s okay.”

And he’s… he’s right. When the flying object is close enough, Miles recognizes the… metallic red and yellow.

No way.

There’s no freaking way it’s _Iron Man_ flying all the way there!

Once the metal hits the ground, Miles refrains himself from screaming. It really is the suit of armor that is so well-known worldwide. It’s so much brighter… and way more breathtaking in person!

He keeps his excitement to himself, though, when Iron Man takes no less than a second to step towards Spider-Man and ignoring Miles.

“Holy crap, kid, what the hell happened to you?!” His somewhat robotic voice is filled with concern and certain desperation. “Your A.I. said you have broken ribs and several wounds from beatings, and you fell from a height of six meters-!”

“It’s fine, Mister Stark, I’m okay—”

“Alright, cut the bullshit, kid—”

“Hey! Shh!”

“Wh- don’t you FUCKING _SHUSH_ ME, YOUNG MAN!”

“Mister Stark, there are children present!” The teen whispers angrily and leans his head towards Miles, who’s watching the scene in utter silence; which worsens once Iron Man turns to him as well.

“Oh, forgot you were here. My bad.” He sounds a little indifferent, when he looks back at the teen. “Wait, your mask—"

“It’s fine! M-Mister Stark, this is my friend Miles, I uh- I saved his uncle. Twice.” Spider-Man introduces them to one another (and Miles won’t contain the little smile as he’s referred as Spider-Man’s friend) “Miles, Mister Stark- wait, are you… like, _actually_ here?”

“Yes, I am _actually_ here.” Iron Man’s faceplate reveals the unforgettable face of Tony Stark, showing a displeased, worried expression as he turns back to Spider-Man. “This is important.”

The spider-teen sighs. “Sir, really, I’m fine.”

“I swear to Thor’s beard if you say that one more time—”

“You really didn’t have to—”

“Of _course_ I had to! I can’t just let you go around and hurt yourself!”

“I have enhanced healing!”

“Which has been _compromised_ because you have been skipping lunch and sleep in days!”

“What, you’re monitoring even **that** now? I’m not a baby!”

“Yes, because you don’t take care of yourself!”

“Oh, look who’s talking,” Spider-Man mocks.

“That is not the point!”

“I could totally handle this! You won’t let me do anything!”

“No, you couldn’t! What if you fell even higher and gotten yourself hurt more?!”

“Ugh, you’re overreacting!”

“_I_ am overreacting?!”

The argument goes on for a while and Miles is just… there, staring. He has so many questions and yet can’t believe he’s standing right beside Iron Man and Spider-Man. And yet… the entire situation is so... he can't even describe it.

Before he can think it through, he ends up listening to their fight again.

“No, that’s enough,” Iron Man says, interrupting the teen. “I’m taking you to the Tower right now. No more Spider-Manning for the next two weeks.”

“What?! That’s ridiculous!”

“Don’t make that months,” The older man warns.

Spider-Man actually pouts. Miles can’t believe this is happening.

“Kid, I’m just trying to protect you, alright.” Iron Man softens his voice a great deal. “You did a great job taking out those alien weapons back there, I saw it. But you’re not taking care of yourself. You’re starving, you’re sleep deprived and Spider-Man can’t help the little guy when he can’t do the same for himself.

“When you’re wounded like this, the _first_ thing you should do is call me and not rely on your healing. What if your bones heal wrong, have you thought of that? And you could get an infection, too. Spider-kids aren’t invincible.”

The frown in the vigilante’s face is gone and he mutters, ashamed, “I didn’t want to bother you.”

“You could never bother me, kiddo. That’s what I’m here for, to look after you. Don’t think you’re a nuisance, because you’re not. Got it?”

Spider-Man sighs in defeat and nods in understanding. Miles swears he’s never seen Iron Man giving him such a… a soft look. He has read one thing or another describing Tony Stark as this cold, egocentric figure… not that Miles fully believes in the media, but he admits he sort of shared the same impression.

“Hold still,” The man says as his arms reach for Spider-Man. “I’m gonna carry you and we’ll fly there.”

“Hey, come on!”

“Not gonna stop me.”

“Nooo, stop, this is so embarrassing—”

“Yeah, serves you right. That makes you learn not to do this again.” Iron Man puts the mask back on the older boy’s face.

For once, Miles finally steps in.

“Um, w-where are you taking him?” He asks.

“To the Aven- Stark Tower. A med team that will make sure his identity isn’t revealed to the public.”

Miles nods, sighs in relief. “Oh, okay... that's good.”

He expects Iron Man to fly away from there immediately but he… actually _talks_ to Miles.

“Hey, uh… thanks for keeping him company, squirt,” The man tells him. “Who knows what could’ve happened if you didn’t keep an eye on him.”

Spider-Man groans but adds, in a softer voice, “Yeah… he’s really good. Thanks, Miles.”

Miles swears his cheeks are heating up. “O-Oh, no problem!”

Iron Man _smiles_ at him. He’s never washing his eyes again.

“I’ll see you around, bud,” Spider-Man says.

“Yeah, I’ll… I'll see you!”

Finally, the two heroes take off. Miles watches them as they go, until they are no longer seen in his radius. He realizes he has a huge grin on his face, and he can’t wait to tell Aaron—

Oh, right! He was supposed to be there! How long has it been?

Even then, Miles sprints to his uncle’s apartment, bouncing in excitement like never before.

* * *

“Miles, where were you? I was almost leaving to find you, were you with those kids-?”

“You won’t believe what just happened, Uncle Aaron! I saw Spider-Man again! And I met Iron Man, too!!”

“Woah, what?” Aaron’s eyes widen in surprise. “Alright, start from the beginning. I wanna know how my nephew has become famous with the heroes.”

Miles rolls his eyes but is still smiling. “So, I found Spider-Man not too far from here because I think his webs were busted? I tried to help him, but he insisted he was fine…” He decides he wouldn’t be telling his uncle about the hero’s identity. He did make a promise to Spider-Man, even if he trusts Aaron more than anyone else.

“… so, his suit called someone and suddenly Iron Man arrived to help! And he thanked _me_ for watching Spider-Man!”

“Wow, that’s amazing, Miles,” Aaron smiles, ruffles his dark hair. “You really are a hero.”

Miles giggles, flustered. Then, his smile falls a bit.

“It’s funny, though… Iron Man wasn’t who I was expecting at all. The things I read about him are pretty different,” He comments.

“Oh yeah? What did you think of him, then?”

“He’s- He’s cool, y’know. But…”

Miles remembers Spider-Man and Iron Man arguing as if it’s the most familiar, common thing in the world. The way the two spoke to one another… Iron Man's scolding... Miles shakes his head and snorts.

“… he's a huge _dad_."

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY, I'm writing more MCU stuff than I expected and it's kinda scaring me lmao,, I still have WIPs that haven't been updated in months, I promise I'm gonna get to these at some point!!
> 
> .... though there might be ONE... or two more MCU stories to be posted afdghjfjj I apologize to those who are following my other works :'v


End file.
